


silent

by princesscolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscolfer/pseuds/princesscolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurt doesn't speak anymore, he isn't deaf but he just gave up speaking. one day, the transfer student blaine anderson comes and he tries to become friends with kurt but slowly gets interest in him but only he has to experience kurt's panic attacks, bullying and all he goes through, with this, kurt doesn't speak or at least not a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

I walk through a hallway, a small hallway. I've never been here before and now it's my school. People is looking at me probably because the principal is next to me, i have history in first class and the principal has to show me where it is and after that someone else is going to be stuck with me all day showing me around.

 

"here's your first class, it's history. You will get a partner because it will be a history project this week i suggest that you try to become friends with your partner, have a good first day Blaine Anderson"

 

I nodded and the principal walked away while i walked into the classroom.

 

"you must be the new student, Blaine Anderson?" the teacher said and looked at me.

 

"yes, yes i am" i answered.

 

"take that seat behind the empty seat" she said and pointed to a seat behind a empty seat down in the corner.

 

I walked down to the seat and sat down.

 

"has anybody seen Kurt Hummel, he's late again" the teacher said and looked at every student in this class.

 

"he's probably doing something very silent" a guy said and laughed and the rest of the class did the same.

 

"no, he's probably screaming" another guy said and every student laughed.

 

"you guys are saying the wrong thing, he's probably alone in the library and singing" a girl with brow hair said, she looked nice.

 

"well he should be here soon!" the teacher said and looked down at her papers.

 

I saw black, and i started screaming. My eyes were closed and i was in my bed.

I scream loud and long, i couldn't stop. I heard the bedroom door open but i couldn't see, everything was black and i screamed loud.

I felt my dad's arms around me, he was trying to get me to stop screaming but it didn't work i still scream.

 

"Kurt, it's okay, you're safe. Stop screaming" he calmed me down.

 

"Kurt? Shh, it's okay"

 

"Kurt? Please talk to me"

 

I could see everything, my dad had tears.

 

"Kurt? Please talk to me"

 

But no i'm not going to speak to him or make a noise.

 

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

 

"i know you can hear me Kurt, talk to me"

 

I got out of his grip and i walked to my closet.

 

"okay Kurt, be ready in 15 minuets, you're already late" he walked away.

 

I looked at myself in the mirror, i wore something simple and fancy.

I grabbed my school bag and hairspray and walked down stairs and to the kitchen.

 

"here's your salad kurt, i'II drive you to school"

 

I ate my salad and had some water and than my dad drove me to school.

 

"Kurt? Please talk to someone, make friends, have a good day"

 

I just got out of the car and walked into the school, and into the history classroom, the teacher was angry.

"finally, you're late Kurt" the teacher said and gave me an angry look.

I walked down to my seat and noticed a new thing, behind me a boy was sitting. He was taking notes.

 

"Kurt, you can answer me!?"

 

I acted like i didn't know what she said and stared doing the things the other student were.

 

"so this week, we are going to have a history project, everybody will work in pairs except Kurt, Kurt you can work alone?"

 

I smiled and nodded.

 

"everybody can find a partner, class is done"

 

"Blaine? Do you want to work with me?" the girl with brown hair asked me.

 

"oh yeah, that would be cool" i smiled.

 

"my name is Rachel, can you sing?" she asked me.

 

"yes, i used to at my old school" i smiled.

 

"do you want to come to glee club with us? It's really fun, maybe you can join?" she smiled.

 

"okay" i smiled and she grabbed my hand and i followed her to the choir room, a lot of people were there.

 

"Rachel, who's that?" a tall guy asked and took Rachel's hand.

 

"this is blaine, i want him to join new directions!" Rachel was really happy.

 

"oh, can he even sing?" the tall guy looked at me like i was something special.

 

"yes, i can sing." i looked at the piano.

 

"perform now, show us now!" Rachel practically shouted and forced the tall guy with her down to the other people.

 

I stood there confused and scared, what was i doing to do?

 

"guys, is this a new member?" a guy with curls and a vest said and smiled at me.

 

"i-i hope so" i looked around.

 

"maybe he can be the new Kurt?" a girl in a cheerio uniform and black hair in a ponytail said.

 

"Kurt is still with us, he will come back!" a girl with black curls and a big gold necklace around her neck said angry.

 

"calm down guys, let him perform first, your name?" the man said.

 

"it's Blaine, and can i use the piano?" i looked at the piano.

 

"yes, Blaine you can" he walked down to the other members and sat down.

 

"hey, i'm Blaine and i'm going to sing and play, teenage dream by Katy Perry, hope you will like it"

 

I sat down by the piano and started playing.

 

"you think i'm pretty without any make up, You think i'm funny when i tell the punchline wrong, I know you get me so i let my walls come down, down"

 

Did i sound good? They looked at me weird.

 

"before you met me, i was alright. but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine"

 

I looked at the keys and played them.

 

"let's go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love, we can dance until we die. you and i will be young forever"

 

I love this song, but who was i singing it to?

 

"you make me feel like i'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on, i can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back"

 

Maybe i needed friends or a boyfriend?

 

"my heart stops when you look at me just one touch, now baby i believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back"

 

Everybody looked at the door, i stopped playing and singing and looked at the door too.

 

The boy from my history class was standing by the door, crying his eyes out he didn't make a noise but tears was falling down his face, he just stood there and looked down.

 

Who is that guy?

What's wrong with him?

Why was he crying?

 

"Kurt?" almost every person in the room said except me.

 

He just stood there crying, seemed like he needed a hug.

 

"Kurt?" Rachel and the girl with the necklace and curly dark hair said again and walked closer to him.

 

I was staring at him, everybody did but i stared at his eyes.

 

"Kurt, you okay?" Rachel said and were 2 steps away from him, he was silent but tears was on his cheeks.

 

"Kurt, it's okay. Hi" the other girl said, they were so close to him but he walked backwards and ran, he ran away.

 

"i need to go, i have m-meeting with the principal" i said and ran out and found kurt down on the floor crying silent.

 

"hi" i said and got closer, but he looked away.

 

"why are you crying?" i asked curious.

 

But he looked away and stood up and he walked away.

 

Why was he silent? Why didn't he talk to me!?

 

"Blaine?" Rachel said behind me.

 

"oh hey" i said and smiled but i was also sad because of Kurt?

 

"wanna come to my place tonight? And work on our project?" she smiled.

 

"yes, that would be nice" i smiled and she gave me her phone number.

 

"bye Blaine. See you later" she said and left.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurt doesn't speak anymore, he isn't deaf but he just gave up speaking. one day, the transfer student blaine anderson comes and he tries to become friends with kurt but slowly gets interest in him but only he has to experience kurt's panic attacks, bullying and all he goes through, with this, kurt doesn't speak or at least not a lot.

I ran home as fast as possible since my dad drove me to school. I couldn't stop crying and feeling empty. I was afraid to fall asleep or even close my eyes like everyday, i was afraid to be alone. But i was alone.

I don't talk to people because i don't want them to not like me or judge me, i'm afraid of many things and i have so many secrets and sometimes i have to go talk to a therapist about it because my dad wants me to talk to someone who can help me. he doesn't understand how hard it is. I stopped talking at school because i couldn't take it anymore because of the bullying, but when i went silent they stopped bulling me and everyone stopped being with me or talk to me. They may talk about me behind my back and when i'm in the room but i don't care.

I used to be happy and i used to smile. I used to have friends and be with them, i loved singing i still do but i never sing and i used to be in glee club.  
But not anymore. Now i'm silent Kurt, the boy in the shadows who doesn't talk or make a noise, i get detention a lot because i don't answer teachers and i scream more than three times a day.

I checked my phone, and how i looked and that i had the right books, i'm going to Rachel's house now and study for our project and trying to be friends with her but there was also Kurt, i want to be friends with him and know him but he doesn't want to, i think.

I walked out and to my car and i drove to Rachel's house when i knocked on the door she used 1 second to answer it and she let me inside, we are alone in her pink bedroom.

"tell me about yourself!" Rachel smiled.

"about myself?" i looked shocked.

"yes, if not i'm not going to be your friend" Rachel put the books away.

"okay. My name is Blaine Anderson i transferred from dalton to mckinley because my parents moved" i said and looked around her room.

"no, i mean about you!" rachel smiled.

"i like boys, i'm 17, i like singing and performing, my dream is to be a performer, i want a boyfriend and new friends" i said and looked down wondering if she's not going to like me.

"you like boys?!" she smiled, she looked happy.

"yes, i like boys" i said and looked down again still if she's happy it can mean something else.

"you should ask Kurt out" she said and walked to her bed and found pictures and gave them to me.

"what?" i was confused.

"ask Kurt out, he would love it" she smiled.

"i don't think he would like that.." i looked at the pictures, pictures of Kurt.

He was happy and with Rachel and a other girl, he was happy with them and now he's sad.

"no, he would love it, i can talk to him" she was smiling so much.

"but he doesn't talk and he's sad, those are the things i heard" i said and walked around her room, i mean Kurt is handsome and he looks nice on the pictures but is he like that now?

"that's right, but i can get him to go out with you if you want" she looked at me with puppy eyes, this was something she really wanted to happen, and it's only one time.

"okay, i will take Kurt on a date" i said and she hugged me tight.

Is kurt that special to her?

"Kurt! Your phone keeps making noises and i'm watching football get it to stop"

My dad shouted from the living room, i'm in the kitchen getting something to drink and my phone suddenly started making a lot of noises but i'm afraid to check.

What if someone was bullying me again and this time in texts?  
Or it was some of my old friends who is angry because i left glee club?  
Or just nothing that i'm in a dream and nothing here is really real? 

I needed to know if this is real so i stabbed my hand and it hurt but i didn't scream and everything was real. I walked slowly to my room hearing my dad say goodnight and i went into my bedroom and i looked at my phone it said a number but i recognized it, it was Rachel's number.

She had sent me 10 messages, about a guy! She wants me to go out with a guy called Blaine? The guy who has been talking to me at school and watching me, but i can't go out with him or anyone. if it's not a girl i will get bullied if i go out with a guy and i'm done with the bullying! But the texts was so sweet, she said everything he liked about me and how did he know this things? Well i liked those things, no i can't like them.

I get ready for bed, but i was afraid. Afraid to close my eyes, afraid.  
I get comfortable in bed and i look at the wall, i almost cried myself to sleep because i didn't want to, didn't want to fall asleep and have a terrible nightmare and start screaming and can't see a thing, i don't want that but i did fall asleep without thinking.

When i finally got home, i went as fast as possible to bed, but when i got into bed i started thinking about what people told me about Kurt, that he screams in his sleep because he has nightmares, why did he do that? And do Kurt want to go out with me, or is Rachel forcing him because she said she would get him to go out with me, and i want to go out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurt doesn't speak anymore, he isn't deaf but he just gave up speaking. one day, the transfer student blaine anderson comes and he tries to become friends with kurt but slowly gets interest in him but only he has to experience kurt's panic attacks, bullying and all he goes through, with this, kurt doesn't speak or at least not a lot.

I drive to school and i see kurt, he's walking to school, and it's ice cold outside, he's barely wearing clothes, i stop the car and i jump out and i see kurt not looking up from the ground, he just looks down while he walks.

"Kurt!" i shout and he doesn't change what he's doing, he just keeps walking and looking down.

"Kurt!" i shout again but he starts walking faster.

"Kurt!" i shout and run after him, when i'm near him i touch his shoulder and i make him turn around. "Kurt" i smile.

He looks at me and then he tuns around, and walks again.

"hey Kurt, want a ride?" i smile but he keeps walking, "Kurt, it's ice cold please?" i look at him, i look at his neck where i see a large red scar. "Kurt please get in the car" i'm behind him, "just please, you can get a cold"

Kurt tuns around and it looks like he is trying to say something but he just looks at me.

"..." totally silence, Kurt just looks at me, looks like he is going to cry.

"Kurt? Please" i look at him he looks scared "i'm not dangerous Kurt!" i smile "just come with me okay?" i push him to the car and i make him sit down. "thank you Kurt" i smile and i get inside and i start driving, but Kurt isn't making a sound which makes me scared, "hey Kurt?" i look at him and i stop the car outside in front of the school, "what are you going to do now?" i look at him, he's getting out of the car and walking away from me "Kurt! please" but he keeps walking and now i can't see him anymore, he vanished in the hallway.  
Why is it so hard trying to be a nice friend to kurt?

"hey blaine" i hear Rachel say and she stands besides my locker.

"hey" i smile.

"you're late, like 15 minuets late" Rachel looks tired.

"sorry" i take the books out of my locker "why do you look so tired?"

"i was up until midnight" Rachel smiles.

"and why we're you up so late?" i look at her.

"i was texting Kurt" Rachel smiles and starts waking away from me.

"what?" i shout and look at her.

"getting him to go out with you silly!" she smiles and disappears.

I walk to my first class, i'm early and we have math, i get into the classroom and i see one person. I see Kurt, he's crying.

"Kurt?" i sit down in front of him, he has tears down his face and not a smile.

"Kurt?" i look at him. "are you okay?"

He doesn't make a sound.

"Kurt? Can you please just say something!" i feel a bit angry because he doesn't talk to me, when i try to be nice.

"p-please...s-stop" Kurt looks at me, he looks confused.  
"Kurt!" i smile, "you said something" i smile again but Kurt stands up. "Kurt?" i look at him "what are you doing?" Kurt walks out of the classroom, he's avoiding me.

Class starts and Kurt doesn't come, he was here but i scared him off.  
"where is Kurt Hummel?" the teacher looks around the classroom.

"i saw him in the hallway" a girl i haven't talked to says and raises her hand.

"i saw him with Karofsky" a boy says and he starts to laugh.

Why was it funny?

"okay, then we have to hope he gets back soon" the teacher turns around and writes something on the blackboard, which i'm too confused to think about.

"can i be excused? Bathroom" i raise my hand and the teacher points at the door.

I walk out and before i reach the door, i see something, i see Karofsky, a big guy in a letterman jacket standing by Kurt's locker while Kurt is laying on the floor.

"you can scream right? I heard that's the only thing you do now!" Karofsky took one of his feet and placed it on Kurt's back, making him stay down.

"you can make a noise, i know you have a voice" Karofsky pushes his foot more down in Kurt's back "girl voice"

"Kurt is afraid, that's why he doesn't talk, you know it's not dangerous?" Karofsky takes his foot off Kurt and he takes Kurt by the top of his shirt and makes him stand up. 

"Kurt, silly!" Karofsky laughs "why can't you fight back?" Karofsky punches him in the stomach, i can't watch it and i walk to Karofsky and Kurt, they don't see me because they are too busy, i take Karofsky's letterman jacket and i punch him in the back while he falls to the ground

"stay away from kurt" i shout at Karofsky and he stands up.

"are you standing up for Kurt?" Karofsky laughs.

"yes, get away, go to whatever class you have" i say and look at Kurt, Kurt is crying.

"okay" Karofsky walks away and i look at Kurt, "Kurt?" i smile "it's okay now" i take his hand, he's sitting by his locker crying. "it's safe, i will never hurt you" i take off my jacket and let go off his hand, and i give it to him "take those tears away" he takes it and the tears disappears, i smile "he will never hurt you again, i promise" Kurt stands up. "it's called courage, Kurt!" 

Kurt walks to the exit "wait, where are you going? We still have a few classes left" i shout at him and he walks out, i can't not know so i run out after him.

"Kurt! It's ice cold, where are you going?" i'm standing in the parking lot and look at him, he still looks sad. But he walks away from me, he walks down the street. "please Kurt, tell me where are you going?" i shout after him, he walks fast and i walk after him, following him, he walks to a house, a small house and he sees me, i'm standing behind him "what?" i look at him, he walks to the door and he looks at me one last time before he goes inside and disappears again, but i walk to the door and i knock on it, i wait a few seconds and a man is standing there, he looks confused.

"can i help you?" the man looks at me.

"i'm looking for Kurt?" i say and the man smiles.

"oh, i'm Burt his dad" Burt smiles "come in, what's your name?" Burt looks at me.

"it's Blaine" i smile and i get inside, i sit down on the couch.

"why are you looking for my son Kurt? He never have friends over... Anymore" Burt sits in a chair and looks at me

"i wanted to know if he's okay, he ran away from me" i look around the living room, seeing pictures of Kurt and his dad, Kurt with friends, Kurt happy and Kurt with a woman, i guess the woman is his mother since they look alike, but Kurt's smile was beautiful.

"oh, well Kurt has a few problems, you can go to his room and check? If you want" Burt smiled

"sure" i smiled and stand up "where is his room?" i looked around the house and Burt points to some stairs, i walk down them and i hear something that sounds like Kurt, singing! It's wonderful, his voice is, i stand in the hallway leaning to the door.

"it's time to try defying gravity, i think i'll try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye i'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down!" 

Kurt sings loud and it's perfect, i open the door and i see Kurt but he doesn't notice me, the music is too loud.

"i'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye, i'm defying gravity, i think i'll try defying gravity, and you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity, kiss me goodbye i'm defying gravity, i think i'll try defying gravity, and you won't bring me down! Bring me down!" 

kurt noticed me and stopped singing and then he turned around.

"hey Kurt" i smile but he can't see it.

"Kurt, you have an amazing voice" i smile, and look around his room, it was just like Kurt, this was his room.

"please Kurt, are you okay?" i look at him but i can't see his face, i walk to the other side of the room, now i can see his face "did i do something wrong?" i look at him, tears falling, making his face all wet.

"please say something, i go if you want" i didn't want to but i can't force him to say something, Kurt pointed to the door and he closed his eyes.  
"want me to go?" i look at him and he nods.


End file.
